


Before October's Gone

by Sydnaynay (bandable)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (Michael to Luke), Angst, Break Up, Bring tissues, Crying, Cute, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Establishex Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/No Comfort, M/M, MAJOR drabble, Muke Break Up, Past Relationship(s), Sad, So much angst, Songfic, Why Did I Write This?, Winter, based off of a song, its like super short, like really sad, sad af, some of it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandable/pseuds/Sydnaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"But you could've let me know, you'd be moving on before October's gone."</i>
</p><p>Or</p><p>Michael and Luke break up and Luke isn't okay. Michael seems to be, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before October's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 2:30 in the morning, and I should be sleeping, but I'm getting major major muke feels.
> 
> This is based off the song, "Before October's Gone" by Cimorelli. The song can be downloaded for free, with the other eight songs at noisetrade.com/cimorelli/hearts-on-fire
> 
> Enjoy!

In June, they used to talk on the phone for two hours at a time, and were constantly texting.

In July, it was for about 1 ½ hours, and often texting with each other on a daily basis.

In August, the calls hit 45 minutes, and the texts were less constant. The nights were at their peak.

In September, the calls hit 15 minutes, or none at all. The texts were few and far between, if any.

In October, Luke saw him with Ashton. He didn't think anything of it, Michael barely mentioned him once.

In October, the nights were shorter, and Michael stopped replying. He said that he missed Luke one night. Luke felt special, then saw him with Ashton again and realized he never even meant it.

Luke sat on his bed, listening to the voicemail Michael left in September, "Hey, Luke! It's Mikey! I miss you a lot, how does Friday at 8 sound? Give me a call back soon, okay? I love you!" And sitting there on the bed at three in the morning, he's sure Michael doesn't remember leaving it. It was all he had left, though. Michael didn't talk to him much anymore.

And sitting there on the bed at three in the morning, he wasn't sure how he ended up there. Where it went wrong. Where things stopped being perfect. Where there stopped being an explanation for things. He just wished Michael would have let him know, he'd be moving on before October was gone.

He remembers in August, sitting on his driveway with Michael and talking until midnight. Michael told him that he could listen to Luke all night. Now, he was the boy who never meant it, and Luke was the one who took in all the wrong way.

And now it was mid-december. Michael and Ashton were official. Luke was left sitting on the bed at three in the morning asking Calum where it all went wrong and why it had to end that way. Why Michael didn't let him know he'd be moving on before October was gone.

Luke remembers yelling at Michael in his doorway, on that one October night, "You don't care about me anymore!". He remembers Michael's reply of, "That's not true." A d Luke saying, "Look me in the eye and tell me things are the same as they used to be."

He remembered silence, and kicking Michael out. He remembered Michael's miniscule protest. He remembered slamming the door, waiting for a knock, and looking out the window to see Michael's car gone. He didn't even try to make Luke stay. Luke never knew Michael could be as cold as snow.

And talking to Calum at three in the morning he knew somehow he'd always end up this way. He just hoped Mikey felt happy someday with Ashton.

And now, sitting on the bed at three in the morning, crying to Calum about how he just wanted Michael to open up to him. Now that's on the list of things he never did.

He remembers thinking maybe sometimes things just have to end.

He remembers thinking maybe therec# just no explaining it.

He remembers thinking that Michael could have let him know that he would be moving on before October was gone.

He remembers at the end of December situng on his bed and writing thus all day. He remembers recording it and posting it on YouTube. He remembers the manager from Sony calling him. He remembers getting a record deal.

And now, sitting on a stool on stage and saying, "This next song is about a relationship hone bad. A relationship that I thought would last a life time. This song's called Before October's Gone." he knew, maybe he'd be okay.

-

_Our phone calls got shorter_   
_And the nights, they got longer._   
_You stopped replying,_   
_And I saw you with him_

_You tell me you miss me,_   
_I feel special for a second._   
_But then you turn around and_   
_Show me that you didn't mean it_

_I listen to your voicemail from last September_   
_And I bet that you don't remember leaving it._   
_But it's all I got, my last piece of you._

_Maybe sometimes things just have to end_   
_And maybe sometimes there's just no explaining it._   
_Whoa, but you could've let me know,_   
_You'd be moving on before October's gone._

_I heard all the rumors,_   
_I didn't want to believe it._   
_You barely mentioned him once_   
_I didn't think anything of it._

_Sitting there on my driveway,_   
_Said you could listen to me all night._   
_Now you're the boy who never meant it_   
_And I'm just the boy who took it all the wrong way._

_Now I'm lost here, it's mid December._   
_And you made it official with him_   
_I was naive, you never wanted me._   
_Tell me why'd you do this to me?_

_Maybe sometimes things just have to end,_   
_And maybe sometimes there's just no explaining it._   
_Whoa, but you could've let me know,_   
_You'd be moving on before October's gone._

_On that October night_   
_When I let you go,_   
_You didn't even try to make me stay, no._   
_I didn't know that you could be so cold._   
_Like the Minesotta snow._

_Somehow I always knew we'd end up this way._   
_And I hope you feel happy someday._   
_I just wanted you to open up to me._   
_Now that's on the list of things you never did,_

_Maybe sometimes things just have to end_   
_And maybe sometimes there's just no explaining it._   
_Whoa, but you could've let me know,_   
_You'd be moving on,_   
_You'd be moving on,_   
_You'd be moving on,_   
_Before October's gone._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos, this was written on my phone.
> 
> Also, in the lyrics, most of the his/him pronouns were originally her/she pronouns that I changed to fit the drabble.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the drabble! Maybe I'll go through one day and edit it and make it into a legit one shot.


End file.
